Бункер Глаза
The was a temporary Bunker that was added in the v0.6.4 " " update on October 30, 2018. It only appeared during the Halloween Map. It came back during the woods update. It was the seventh Bunker added into the game. The Eye Bunker was the first building in the game that is unlocked with a puzzle. Layout The Eye Bunker had two rooms, with a bank vault blocking the way to the second room. The entrance to the Bunker had two doors blocking the entrance to the main room. The first door could not be opened normally. Players had to open it by punching or pressing the interact button on the tree stump next to the bunker. There were three blood stains leading to the tree stump starting from the entrance of the bunker. The second door was a regular door that can be opened with the interact button or punching it. The first room had 10 control panels, each with a symbol on the floor right next to it each representing a specific bunker. The first room also had a box that, when interacted with, it would play an audio of a man talking giving players clues on how to open the vault. In order to open the vault, players had to press six of the control panels in the correct order. If players pressed the six control panels incorrectly, they will deactivate, allowing them to try again. If players pressed in the correct code, the vault door opened after about six seconds and gave them access the second room. The second room contained a random item ranging from a Pill to an AWM-S as well as another recording box containing some lore. The room was covered in a thick pool of blood that appeared to make the player wade like they were in a River or Ocean. Recorders There are 2 recorders on the Eye Bunker, one on the top right border and one when you ingress to the vault room. Добыча За внутренней дверью бункера хранится каменный молот, которым можно уничтожать каменные блоки и поврежденные стены. Собственно, в главном зале такая стена и камень есть, позволяя получить случайную добычу из куба сразу же после открытия внутренней двери. Recordings halloween event The first recording says the following: "Six built, Six found. The first in. The last out. The eye is shut but, the eye sees. First built. Last found."' This implied that the code was the order of bunkers added to the game in order. "''Six built, six found" refers to the six bunkers in the game. "The first in. The last out." and "First built. Last found." referred that the code must start with the first bunker added and end with the last bunker added. Finally, "The eye is shut but, the eye sees." could refer to the fact that if the code is typed correctly, the door will open. The second recording says: '''"This is Dr. Chandler Tallow. We sealed the eye but I fear we have not seen the last-..." "Richards?" "W-what are you?" ' '"No. NO! Noo. DR. RICHARDS!" falls over Woods Mode The first recording says: "Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo" The second recording says: "PI the DOE was asked to design twelve, and thats what we did. All the crap at the chrysanthemum? They had nothing to do with us. You're asking me what's behind the wall? Ask KHI. Ask Nevelskoy. Why you jammin' me up over this? I. Don't. Know." The third recording says: "Ironic, is it not? I warned the Kremlin that this place... was highly unstable. Beyond their capabilities to control. And yet here we are - repeating the mistakes of the past." Woods mode opening On the first day of the release, to open the door to the bunker there were 3 Tree Switches (sun, moon, and lightning), but now it’s automatically open. When the vault door will open, you will get a stone hammer, which can be used to break the Hardstone Blocks scattered across the map. The Hardstine Blocks have similar loot as the old eye bunker (Halloween one). Код Данный код подходит во время Лесного события. Trivia * This was the first instance in the game where a recording of a human voice was heard. * This was the second event exclusive bunker added into the game, following the Hatchet Bunker. * This was the first building where you need to solve a puzzle in the game. * An Eye Bunker logo can be seen in the second room in the Chrysanthemum Bunker. * Unlike other bunkers, its logo is a pentagon in stead of a hexagon. Files Halloween Event * First Recording: http://surviv.io/audio/sfx/log_01.mp3 * Second Recording: http://surviv.io/audio/sfx/log_02.mp3 Woods Mode * First Recording: http://surviv.io/audio/sfx/footstep_07.mp3 * Second Recording: http://surviv.io/audio/sfx/footstep_08.mp3 * Third Recording: http://surviv.io/audio/sfx/footstep_09.mp3 Pictures Sio eye bunker entrance map.png|Вход в бункер на карте EyeBunker.png|Full Eye Bunker Layout without the dark tint. Building-bunker-eye-chamber-floor-01a.png|The Eye Bunker's Chamber in the Woods Mode. The slot for the Hardstone Block is to the right. Building-bunker-eye-compartment-floor-02.png|The Eye Bunker's Vault in the Woods Mode.